1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a crimping tool with crimping dies, the crimping dies being arranged in a star-like layout directed toward a crimping region and being rotationally acted on, at a radially outward location, for the crimping movement, by means of an activating part, the crimping dies, furthermore, being mounted for pivoting-in about a pivot axis transverse to their longitudinal extent and forming an abutment region on the crimping-region side of the pivot axis.
2. Prior Art
Such a crimping tool is known, for example, from EP 0 732 779 B1. In the case of the known crimping tool, the crimping dies are illustrated as being in abutment against one another in each case in their abutment region. This is also a preferred state. The geometrical edge conditions, however, mean that, during the pivoting-in movement and also at the end of the pivoting-in movement, there is a relatively large gap between crimping-die surfaces which are associated with one another in the crimping region. Relatively large here means that, during a crimping operation, this can give rise to undesired distortion in the crimping region, i.e. penetration or bulging-out of the crimped article into the gap. This can result in problematic formations of the crimping region of a crimped wire end for example, the desire being for this crimping region to be, as far as possible, precisely angular corresponding to the crimping surfaces. As far as prior art is concerned, reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,263 A1.